Video surveillance-based facial recognition can be used in some locations to determine an identity of an individual in a monitored environment. Video surveillance can involve identifying a presence of an individual and/or a location of an individual. This can be accomplished by processing an image to locate a person. However, processing the image to locate a person can involve complex processing.
In an example, an amount of data associated with the image can increase with a resolution of the image. As a result of the increase in data, the complexity of the processing can increase. To address these issues, some systems have employed a first stationary, wide-angle, low-resolution camera to acquire images to locate individuals. The low-resolution camera acquires images that are processed more quickly due to a relatively small amount of data in a low-resolution image.
Once an individual is located, that location can be provided to a second, higher resolution, motor-driven camera that is able to articulate and acquire a higher resolution image of a located individual. The higher resolution image can then be provided to a facial recognition program for processing. However, the higher resolution images typically include a scene of more than just an individual's face, which is noise that must be eliminated or ignored by the facial recognition process, thus resulting in more complex processing.
Alternatively, and/or in addition, a large number of low-resolution and/or higher resolution images can be acquired by a camera when performing video surveillance-based facial recognition. The large number of images can cause an increase in data that must be processed, thus increasing the complexity of processing.
Alternatively, and/or in addition, a speed at which the higher resolution camera can articulate to acquire a higher resolution image of a located individual can be limited due to a mechanical drive system of the camera. For example, the higher resolution camera may have to pan to the location of the individual that has been identified by the lower-resolution camera. As a result, the higher resolution camera may not be able to pan to the location of the individual due to the time it takes for the mechanical drive system to move the higher resolution camera.